


Raise A Glass (To John's Freckles)

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza and Alex love John's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me? I Kissed His Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short!!! sorry fluff is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Idea #477 Person A has lots of freckles and Person B tries to kiss all of them before going to bed.
> 
> Eliza is gone and Alex and John have a few pints of Sam Adams. Alex is now drunk and trying to count all of John's freckles.

"Night, John," Alex mumbled, his eyes slipping closed. Eliza was away for the weekend with her parents so Alex and John went out drinking. And Alex was drunk.

John laid him onto the bed, going about stripping him out of his clothes. Once he was in his boxers, John stripped and crawled in next to Alex.

Eyes closed and lights off, John started to drift when he was woken by Alex's kiss to his cheek. He smiled and petted Alex's hair in response.

A few minutes later, there was another. And then another. John opened his eyes as Alex was assaulting his face with kisses.

"Alex? Alex! Alex, what are you doing?!" John said, trying not to giggle. He sounded exasperated, but still loving.

"Gotta kiss all your freckles," Alex mumbled before returning to his serious venture.

"Right before bed?"

"Yes!" So John laid there while Alex attempted to kiss all of John's freckles before collapsing on John.

"You gotta galaxy on your body, John. Gravity's pullin' me in...." Then he fell deeply asleep. John grinned and pulled out his phone to recount the events of tonight to Eliza, who has been a recipient of Alex's drunken freckle counts before. (Admittedly, it's much shorter; she has almost no freckles.)

Placing his phone to the side, John pulled Alex closer and curled around him. He had the cutest boyfriend.


	2. And Me? I'm the Damn Fool that Drew a Dick On Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Idea #441 Person A is completely covered in freckles and Person B likes to see if they can connect the freckles to make pictures. (Bonus points if they make a dick.)
> 
> Alex is drunk again and John is asleep and Eliza is having too much fun.

The three of them had spent their anniversary together (their collective anniversary) and Alex, as usual, was a lightweight and was currently in the middle of Eliza and John on the floor, giggling. Eliza was tipsy, the fun kind, and John was simply staring at the ceiling. As they talked about anything and everything and nothing at all, John dozed and eventually fell asleep.

Then Alex got his greatest idea.

"Eliza," he stage whispered.

"What?" she stage whispered back, giggling. 

"I want to connect John's freckles to make a galaxy." He turned to look at her as her grin turned mischevious.

"Okay, but I get to draw too!" She jumped up, as quickly as she could in her state, and ran to find two fine Sharpies. After locating two markers, she returned and sat on the other side of John. Together, they started on his shoulders, drawing lines down his arms, making their own constellations on his skin. They made origin stories for each, smiling. Alex and Eliza sat in their own worship of John's body, the kind that came from pure, warm affection.

An hour into their space venture, Alex passed out, tucked under John's constellation arm. Eliza stayed awake, admiring their handiwork. In a fit of childish behaviour and pulls up John's shirt, drawing one more constellation on his back. He'd turned and curled around Alex and it was the perfect opportunity. Then she capped her marker and pulled John's other arm over her. She giggled intermittently until she fell asleep at her last constellation.

* * *

John woke up with his arms around his partners. He smiled and moved his arms before noticing Sharpie marks along his arms. His grin widened when he realized they'd connected all his freckles. Disentangling himself, he made his way to the bathroom and made his way through his morning routine. John came out of the bathroom and woke Eliza and Alex, mentioning breakfast. 

His partners went and changed and wandered back into the kitchen as John prepared avena for breakfast.

All was normal until John raised his shirt to scratch his back and Alex choked on milk.

"Alex??" John turned around in concern to find Eliza hiding a giggle and Alex looking anywhere but John.

"What is it?"

Pause.

"Guys, what are you hiding?"

"Well... You know your constellations we drew?"

"Yes, and I love them, why?"

"I may have been a little too drunk and made a bad choice and drew one on your back."

Pause.

"Eliza, is it a cute doodle?"

"Maybe?" She giggled. There was a snort from Alex before they both dissolved into full on laughter. John exaggerated a gasp and dashed into the bathroom to look. Another pause.

"Elizabeth Catherine Schuyler!" He ran back in, pointing an accusatory finger at Eliza. "This is something that I would expect from Alexander, but from you?" He arranged his features into one of mock hurt and shock. This furthered the giggling from his partners. John was only so strong; he dissolved into his own laughter, joining the two at the table with breakfast.

"I drew a dick on John Laurens's face," she stage whispered to Alex who choked on his avena.

"Well, I never!" John gasped, stretching his accent further. 

Breakfast and the day settled into their own routines, with one of the three occasionally giggling with the mention of stars or constellations. Later that night, Alex and Eliza helped John wash the drawing from his back while tracing new constellations with other methods.

After, they lay outside looking at less beautiful stars, curled into each other once again with all marks from the day washed away. Only warm, pure affection remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell with me about elams on my tumblr! writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! this is my usual announcement about my blogs! find me at writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or on my mainblog at young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com!! send me your elams or elams + kids ideas! i'm always looking for more prompts to fill space between my main writings


End file.
